In a Blizzard- a Jackunzel
by Smilygurl143
Summary: This is a simple story that I thought up. It wasn't going to be posted, but I decided that it was nice and put it out. Please tell me what you think as I am a student and am eager to improve :)


Snow hurled around the landscape, painting out all colours. Even the tallest tree had bent long past, crashing down and being covered with snow instantly. But, struggling in the snow is one figure. A Dark blue coat, flapping in the wind as the owner tries desperately to keep it on, he enemy is all of nature. Behind her floats a long, golden tread, playing in the wind weightlessly. Her green eyes sparkled lightly from under her hood. Her hands shook uncontrollably; and one would think that the poor girl trembled from the chill that surrounded her. But, this was not the reason for the girl's quaking, a quaking caused by a heavy love inside her heart, making her stumble and fall. She crashed to her knees; hard pieces of ice struck her face, drawing blood. 'Jack!' the syllable burst from her light, pink lips, carrying over the blizzard. _Forget it, Rapunzel, he left you, he's not going to come back. _Deep down, Rapunzel would always hope that he would come riding through the mist with his sword at his side, ready to save her from danger. But, even her heart, which belonged to Jack, could tell that he had deserted her. Before she collapsed, Rapunzel uttered three words: 'He will come'. Lying on the ground, being covered by the snow, she wondered if he had lied. Her hair began to glow.

_Warmth. _The feeling spread across her chest, running down her back and arms. Warmth was her element, and she drank it in. Although it filled he physical body, her heart felt empty. She turned to the fire, forgetting all else in her haste to warm. She was just enjoying it when she heard a shudder beside her. Slowly, Rapunzel turned to see whose home she had invaded. The face she saw made her fell cold inside. Once upon a time, she had loved that face to bits. While struggling in the blizzard, she had hated it. But now, she stared at it in horror. His eyes were dark, his forehead wrinkled, fear stood over him like a cloud. He stared past her, through her. She felt her heart break as she stared at the boy who had once held it. 'Oh, Jack' she hadn't meant to sound sympathetic or loving, and yet, both emotions found their way into her soft voice. She lifted her fingers to his face, but they went through him. She gasped, drawing her fingers back. _He doesn't see me._ The very thought hit her like a slap across her face; she shrunk back, shivering despite the warm fire beside her. Suddenly, black ice spread, like a sheet, across the floor, chilling her bones. She looked up, and she saw a man who was even colder than the ice that he sent shooting around him. He was looking at Jack, smiling in satisfaction. It was a terrible thing to see. Her green eyes darted from the boy to the man. He walked, almost floated towards him. Rapunzel protect Jack, she really did. But neither of them could see her.

'Enjoying the fire, Jack?' The man's cold voice seemed to echo through the room, destroying the warmth. Jack looked up; his eyes were black, staring at the man. The man continued, 'I thought it would be the perfect irony if you and your beloved died in each other's elements. You in her warmth, her in your cold.' He sighed, as if sad, 'It was a hard duty for me, she is a sweet girl, and I might have kept her for a while, if she would believe that you did not matter. But she didn't, and now your sweet little flower freezes to death in the blizzard that she thinks you trapped her in. Funny, isn't it?' Rapunzel could have screamed, but no sound could come. Jack was to die here, believing that she hated him? She remembered what Jack had once told her, '_We will love each other forever, and we will die together.' _A warm tear slipped, unnoticed, down her cheek. The man had been quite for some time, and he now continued, 'Did you know that it is true that you could die in really hot temperatures? No? Well, I hope you enjoy this.' Jack's black eyes watched him as her turned to leave, 'Oh, I forgot, Punzie is probably dead by now.' With that, the dark man left Jack alone.

Rapunzel stood up, renewed by hope. _He didn't leave me!_ She ran across the hard-packed snow, giggling, free of her fears. As soon as she got out of the blizzard, her physical strength returned, better than ever. She shot into the sky like a star, screaming with joy as the cold air whipped her hair out of her face, making it fall behind her in a waterfall of gold. Suddenly, she dropped like a stone. Her hands were pinned to her sides as she laughed uncontrollably. She stopped an inch over the ground. She saw the house immediately. It was on _fire. _Rapunzel screamed, flying into the house as fast as she could. The door crumbled into ash as she touched it, allowing her inside. The fire blazed high before. She was scared.


End file.
